Runnin With Giratina!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: Paul Shinji & the Black Diamonds have a few struggles. However, after a near-death reminder, & a painful trip down memory lane for Ash, will the Black Diamonds fall in defeat or rise in glory? A mixture of angst, cursing, romance. FIRST SONG FIC! Based on the song, "Runnin' with the Devil," by Van Halen. AU.


Author's Note: Hey, everyone. So, yeah, this is my first song-fic. Minus OCs, I don't own Pokémon, Lego Ninjago, or the song, "Runnin' with the Devil" by Van Halen. Listen to the song. Without further ado, my parody. Brad & Cole don't belong to me, they belong to the Lego Ninjago franchise; this is a small idea of what they'd look like if they appeared in the anime!

* * *

><p><strong>Runnin' With Giratina!<strong>

(In an RV outside of Cerulean City. Cole's P.O.V.)

"Hey, guys, we're here!" I jump from the bed as Brock parks.

"Cole, we're not performing for hours," my brother Brad reminds me.

"Yeah, but we've gotta rehearse. I haven't been this psyched since summer camp!" I say.

"Remind me to ask. I'll get the guys up," Brad says.

Brad & I are brothers, but we take turns cooking.

"Oh, sweet, we're in Cerulean!"

"Hey, yeah, we're performing at Oasis."

"Hn. It's been a while since I was here," Paul says.

Paul & I are the lead singers. Ash Ketchum is our drummer. Gary Oak is our keyboardist & spotlight manager.

"Hey, is grass head gonna wake up?" Brad asks.

I haven't even noticed that Andrew Hayden Berg, one of our guitarists is still asleep.

Brad's got that look in his eye.

"Hey, Berg! Your fan club is here!" Brad's way usually works. Gary doesn't spend time on his hair. I thought I heard water running. I turn & see Brad whispering in Paul's ear.

"Paul, what," but he smirks, as do the guys.

Brock is out getting Pokémon food & giving out shirts with "Paul Shinji & the Black Diamonds" on it. I'm trying to cook & Paul decides to help. Ash has a bucket of ice & Gary is near the sink.

Ash may be loud, but Andrew is another story.

"Okay, you know the signal. Don't mess it up, Ashy-boy," the sly response from Gary.

Gary turns the sink's hot water on, causing a scream from the shower.

'Three, two-' my countdown thought is interrupted by Drew's cursing. Lo & behold, he's here, in a pair of swim trunks.

"You know I like to chill out in the shower. Who woke me up?"

I can't help but laugh as I cook.

"Drew's face, priceless! Seriously, though, what's with the swim trunks?" Brad asks, putting away his camera. All eyes are on him.

"We're in Cerulean City. Not too far from the cape. I thought I'd get a tan in," Drew replies, flicking his hair.

"After breakfast, we've gotta go over the music video with Brendan," I say, beginning today's agenda.

Brad rolls his eyes & says, "You know how I brought up Brett, right Cole?"

I sighed, knowing of course Brad was referring to some of his classmates.

"So, is it a beach trip or a concert?" I whip around & see our manager Cilan.

"I hope it doesn't end up a disaster. Cilan, you & Hilbert usually talk about this stuff. Mind giving me a hand with breakfast?"

Cilan is already ahead of me.

"I can't wait to see Misty." Ash's girlfriend, the Cerulean gym leader.

"I can't wait to show Leafy my new bod!" Gary's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I just go to my spot, agitated.<p>

"Seems you're the only one who's serious. What's up Hence?" Paul & I are the lyricists.

I'm still holding the knife. "Nothing, Shinji." I was cutting something that required precision & quiet. Plus, we had to wait for Hilbert to get here. By here, I mean our work station, behind the RV.

As I'm cutting, Paul deadpans, "Seriously, Hence, something's wrong with,"

"NO! Ow, ah, f***!" Slice your hand, Cole. _Real_ precision.

"S***, Cole!" Hilbert only swears if he's mad.

"Better start wrapping his hand, I've got the antiseptic," Cilan says to Hilbert.

I sit back.

"Honestly, Cole, you worry me," I look up at Paul.

"S*** that stings! I thought Tyrunt's biting habit was bad. Of course he stopped once he evolved," I say.

Brad & I are from Cyllage City, Kalos.

"Oh my Mew. It's really them!"

Low profile doesn't work when Ash & Gary are throwing off their shirts. I pull out my walkie.

"Moonlight, come in."

"Moonlight, reporting. Yeah, I see them. Why do you think I grabbed Aerodactyl's, Pidgeot's, Fearow's, & Fletchinder's Poké balls?"

Aerodactyl is Brad's, Pidgeot & Fearow respectively belong to Ash & Gary. Fletchinder, however, happened to be mine.

"Bucket, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just, don't talk to Shinji & I. Out," I said into the walkie.

Before Paul could even open his mouth, I grabbed the ball that was next to me, & said, "Strike it!"

"Gon? Flygon!"

"And _he_ calls May an airhead," stroking Drew's Flygon. I know Drew does that.

Paul smiles & says, "So death-cheater, what's the idea?"

I drank some lemonade & said, "About?"

"I think you & I need a drive. I'll call," whipping out his phone.

"Yeah. Here in Cerulean. The weather's legit. Ah, he'll be fine. Thanks, Will."

I forgot that Paul was the youngest of 3 boys. Reggie is a breeder & Will's in the Elite 4.

"Stand by," flicking his wrist.

"I take it a song has crossed your mind & you don't want it to depart?" Cilan asked, quizzically.

"Yeah. If grass head isn't careful with Fletchinder," I threaten anyone who messes with a team mate.

Flygon lets me on, knowing how idiotic Drew can be.

"Let's just go."

I notice Paul's Honchkrow.

I note what Paul's wearing.

"We'll be back. Hey, you didn't say start!"

Hilbert sees us off & casually talks with Cilan.

* * *

><p>(En route to Valencia. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

I preferred extreme sports. I raced in Alto Mare back when Honchkrow was still little; heck, he was a Murkrow.

"Holdin' on?" I ask him.

"Krow!" Honchkrow is one of my loyal team mates. His coordination is better than when he first battled & defeated Troublesome's Lopunny. I remember that battle like it was yesterday. To be blunt, it was the same day I met Cole in Oreburgh.

* * *

><p>(Flashback begin)<p>

"Okay Buneary, spotlight!" Troublesome's team didn't evolve much, sans her Cyndaquil, Mamoswine & Togekiss.

"Paul, gonna make a selection?" Roark asked. Ever since Reggie & Maylene got married, I was considered family.

I smirked & said, "You bet, Roark. Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"

Honchkrow apparently was ready after losing a competition. I didn't do a coin toss; mostly because Troublesome was complaining about our relationship.

"Whatever. Are you gonna attack or just have Buneary stand there & look pretty?"

While Troublesome fumed, Buneary began to use Bounce, glowing. I realized that I was screwed.

She still was ranting & I said, "Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace!"

She apparently zoned back in & said, "Buneary, I mean, Lopunny, Ice Beam!"

Okay, she wasn't paying attention, at all. Roark was one of the first friends I made. He used to referee back when Byron was the Oreburgh Gym Leader.

Roark looked at me & I knew what he was saying.

There was a smoky collision, as I braced for impact.

When the smoke cleared, there was no winner. As Roark reminded me of the battle he had with Candice & Winona with Maylene, I knew that this was painful.

"Lopunny!" Troublesome ran up.

I slowly walked to Honchkrow. "Paul, you were too tough on Honchkrow." I ignored her, because I had a clue.

As she continued, she only made matters worse as we went outside.

"Look Dawn, Honchkrow is near death & if anyone's at fault, it's you!" I bolted, having wrapped my blue jacket around Honchkrow, despite the weather.

"Paul!" she shouted.

"Dawn, just get back inside," Roark grabbed her as I ran. I knew my way. I saw this trainer from the gym, holding an egg. It reminded me of the day Elekid hatched.

"Ah, just hang in there, little one," was all I heard. The kid gave up his jacket & used it on an orange egg, with a few lavender specks.

"Ala!" In front of us was an Alakazam, it went to the kid.

Alakazam looked at me & the next thing I knew, we were at the Pokémon Center.

I had a new jacket which was red & it happened to be from my mom.

"Hey, you!" I was waiting & I saw Alakazam with the kid.

"Hn. You friends with the guy holding the egg?"

The kid reminded me of myself.

"Paul Shinji. Your name?" I extended my hand, which was bruised from a bare knuckle combat session with Maylene from that morning.

"Bradley Hence. Is my brother going to die?"

I looked at him & shrugged. He sat at the table across from me because the kid was on a stretcher when I looked up.

"Chansey, Chansey!" I heard the familiar Chansey.

She handed me my Honchkrow's ball & went to help Nurse Joy.

Bradley was nervous & I said, "If he survives, then he must be one hell of a trainer. You new here?"

"Yeah. We're from Kalos & so is that egg. Cole's a skater, but he's kind of a klutz. Mind if I use the phone?"

"Nope. I gotta make a call." I whipped out my own Pokégear & dialed Troublesome's home.

"Berlitz residence, Johanna speaking."

"Mrs. Berlitz? It's Paul. She did. It's like Snowpoint City. Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you that I'm crashing in Oreburgh."

The Berlitz family was involved & Troublesome insisted upon being my date.

"Okay. Thank you, Paul. You know, she's 17 & she still tells me not to worry." I smirked & said, "She does that a lot, I know. The phones seem dead & it looks like I can help someone. Try Roark."

"Okay, thanks again, Paul."

Bradley turned & sighed.

"Use this," I said, handing him my Pokégear.

He insisted on trying his little Pokétch, but it wasn't one.

He said, "Call Hence home," into his wrist. The tune was classical, something Will would use in an appeal.

I later learned that Brad's device was called a Holo Caster. When Cole came to, Brad insisted that I come.

The egg was being closely monitored.

"Cole! You're okay!" Brad bolted.

"Easy, champ. Thanks for saving Bradley, here."

Brad began laughing, but he deadpanned, "Cole, it happened again. I think your birthmark was put there for a reason."

I noticed a few inches behind Cole's neck.

"Unbelievable. People are usually Dragon-types if they have a birthmark that shape. Brad, I'm sorry, but you're a minor. I need to check Cole's vitals."

Brad understood & solemnly walked out. I stayed.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm f-fine. Ow." Cole tried to stand up & I calmly placed his leg down.

"Let Nurse Joy take care of you. Brad said you're from Kalos & called your folks on his Holo Caster."

Cole winced & said, "Birthmark of dragons?" I whipped out my gear & activated the camera feature. I didn't take a picture & Cole freaked.

"So _that's _what Duchess Drasna was talking about. Duchess Drasna is a Dragon trainer from Kalos & she'd always tell stories about legendary Dragon-types."

Nurse Joy wrapped his ankle & I said, "Well, you've got one on your back. Ever hear of Giratina?"

At this, Cole beamed. I watched the egg hatch into a Fletchling. It was that day that I dubbed Cole "Death Cheater."

* * *

><p>(Flashback end. Valencia Island. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

"Hey, anyone here?"

"Coming!" Sure enough, Faith, Hope, & Charity came up to us.

"Hey, Paul, care telling me who's who?" Cole asked. They weren't talkative.

"Red shorts is Faith. Green shorts is Hope. Lastly in the blue, Charity. Where's Will?"

"**Will**! Paul's here with Cole," came the shout from Charity.

"Come on in the back," my mom said.

We do, as do the triplets & we encounter Will.

"Wow, Paul, this is amazing!" Cole is in awe. I notice mom's lab coat.

"So, Paul, this is Cole right?" Will asks; it's been a while since I saw him.

"Yeah, I'm Cole," Cole extends his hand. I throw mom her lab coat.

"Hello, son. You must be Cole, I'm Professor Ivy," sticking with her maiden name.

"Yeah, we met 2 years ago. We needed a place away from the fan girls. If it's not Gary, it's Ash. Drew just goes with whatever they do. There's this song Brad found & I think it's a good one for tonight," Cole states, getting his laptop.

We listen & I start writing. The concert is at 7 & it's noon, now.

We leave, knowing where our performance will be.

* * *

><p>(Oasis. Cerulean City. 7:00pm. Normal P.O.V.)<p>

"I can't believe we're here!" a girl with cobalt blue hair shrieks.

"As long as the food is free, it's fine by me!" a girl with brunette hair wearing a green & white bandana states.

"Of course it's free. You know how close I am to one of the band mates, & how convenient it is that Misty works here," a girl with brown hair states.

"So Dawn, gonna ask him out?" a fiery redhead teases, along with another brunette.

"I don't like that jerk, Misty!" The redhead, now known as Misty giggles & joins her friends.

"He's okay. Better than Gary, Dawn. Honestly, that boy has to bring plants into everything!"

The cobalt haired girl now known as Dawn eyes her friend & says, "You don't mean his pickup lines, do you Leaf?"

The brunette now known as Leaf gives Dawn a glare of daggers.

"Hil, this is awesome! Where is _he_?"

Hilda (Hil to her friends) is calm & states, "He's probably clearing his throat. He's so used to the big crowds back home."

The lights dim as smoke comes on the stage.

"Hey, Kanto!"

The crowd goes wild at Brad's voice. Brad is soon joined by his friend.

"What is up Oasis? I'm Hilbert Black & behind that curtain, not only do we have Paul Shinji & the Black Diamonds!" Hilbert nods for Brad to continue.

"We're proud to have the legend himself: Slick Sid of the Scarlet Roses! So pump it up & make some noise!"

* * *

><p>(Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm stationed on the drums. Sid taught us all at one point. Gary is doing special effects with Wally, so we have our bud Brendan on the keyboard tonight.

"Yo, Ash, stay in your zone!" Gary shouts.

Spotlight's on me, as I usually introduce our song. Paul & Cole are in place.

I grab the mic & say, "Hey, I can't hear you back here!" "Alright, here we are: 'Runnin' with Giratina!'

The crowd is huge & I start the kick.

Cole usually starts to sing. I continue.

"_We live life like there's no tomorrow," _Cole starts.

"_Adrenaline through the hearts of steel," _Paul continues.

"_At least I don't have to beg or borrow, I live for the thrills, go for the kills," _Paul continues as Cole & Sid pick up.

Cole prepares something. He jerks it to Drew.

"_I'd just love to stay & be with ya, but I can't, 'cuz,"_

All of us sing, _"Cuz we're runnin' with Giratina! Runnin' with Giratina!" _Brendan turns.

"_Life isn't easy, no not a bit. I found the simple life ain't so simple," I say.  
><em>

"_When I jumped out on that road, I got no love, no love that you'd call real," _Drew continues. Suddenly, I have my electricity. I rip off my shirt.

"_Ain't got nobody waitin' at home, 'cuz," _I'm standing & I point.

"_We're runnin' with Giratina! Like I said, runnin' with Giratina!" _Cole continues, not missing a beat. Now it's Sid & I. I shed a tear, or is it sweat?

"_Mew damn it lady, y'know we ain't lyin' to ya I wanna tell ya one time," _here comes my big one.

"_Aah-yeah! Runnin' with Giratina, yes I am, yeah!" _I sit back down for the clash as Paul & Drew go.

"_Woo woo!" _by now, everyone's on their feet from my perspective & I can see a faint streak in the audience. I'm doused by my Croconaw. I stand back up & continue.

"_You know I, I found the simple life wasn't so simple, no!" _I'm in the full throttle. Brendan notices & picks up as I'm preparing for the final chorus, pointing with a stick.

"_Got no love, no love you'd call real, got nobody waitin' at home," _Sid continues. I close my eyes & let them glow as Drew goes for the first.

"'_Cuz we're runnin' with Giratina! Runnin' with Giratina! Runnin' with Giratina! Runnin' with Giratina!" _we finish & bow.

"Thank you Kanto, goodnight!" are the last words I hear as I faint.

* * *

><p>(Later that night, Pallet's cemetery. Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

I insisted upon going to the cemetery. "Umbreon!"

Gary let me call out Umbreon. "U-use Flash." I couldn't sleep, it's been a few months since Pikachu's last overcharge.

I weave through the graves. I see the ball statue & I stop with Umbreon.

"Here lies Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu was the son of Red's Pika & Yellow's Chuchu." I notice the laminated card. I wrote Pikachu's final words.

"Pikapi, kachu. Pikachupi pika. Pika, pika. Pika-chu!"

I cried as I remembered the news from Ayumi, a friend of Hilbert's. It was the last time I saw Misty. I promised I'd do this.

I unzip my duffel as Umbreon speaks with Pikachu's spirit.

I look at the egg cases & remember.

* * *

><p>(Flashback 3 months ago. Pikachu's final goodbye. Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

I was at Pikachu's bedside. Drew was the only one of us who's had a Pokémon pass away. Drew & I had just started dating again. He contacted May & she contacted Misty. I broke up with Melody & Drew broke up with Brianna.

"Pikapi." My grandmother was with me, too.

"Pikachu," I saw his eyes open. His expression softened, as Drew's Eevee walked in.

"Hey, Eevee," Drew picked up Eevee who had hatched during a battle with Paul's Honchkrow; well, I was battling a wild Gyarados. Or so I thought it was wild. I left the scene when Lance gave me permission. I didn't kill Gyarados; I just didn't know it had a trainer. Drew's Roserade passed away & his Butterfree mated with mine; I didn't even know Butterfree was a girl.

"Ash, write down Pikachu's last words, there's someone else here to see you. You might've met her when you were in Sinnoh," my grandma said.

I had a notepad & wrote Pikachu's speech as Drew explained the legend surrounding Pikachu. As I wrote, Drew said, "Ash, overcharges can be fatal. You two have been through a lot." Pikachu said his goodbyes to everyone that day.

I showed his old ball & Drew took it, putting it on the egg case; one of the two.

"Totodile, Squirtle, Sylveon, Bulbasaur, & Bayleef," I said.

Totodile went first.

"Dile? To. Totodile," he said. My grandma took notes on this as well.

"Pikapika. Chupika," Pikachu said. Totodile used a small Water Pulse, showing what his friendship meant.

"Totodile, return. Squirtle?" Squirtle took off his shades.

"Squirt. Squirtle, squirt," & began making a shape, like a Togepi?

"Pipipi. Pipipi ka Pikachupi. Pipipi ka Pipikik."

Squirtle began to cry & Drew said, "I think this is Squirtle's?" Squirtle looked up at Drew, letting Drew put on the jacket.

Grandma smiled.

"Urtle, urt. Squir-urtle. Squirt, squirt. Squirtle, squirt. Squirtle, squirt, Squirtle," touching Pikachu's paw.

"Pika? Pika!"

"Squirtle, squirt. Squirtle!"

"Pikapi ka. Pipikachu. Pi-ka!"

Pikachu's monitor was slowing down.

"Squirtle, return." Sylveon was the only other girl Pokémon Pikachu felt comfortable with.

"Sylveon. Syl. Syl," she said.

"Bay, bay-eef. Bayleef," she turned to my shoulder.

"Pika, chapi. Pika, pika?"

"Bay, Syl," my girls spoke. I returned them.

As Pikachu's lifeline was dying, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip.

"Pika, pi. Pikachu, chupika."

Bulbasaur has still been stubborn. Bulbasaur extended his vine onto Pikachu's other paw.

"Bulba! Saur, bulba. Bulb. Bulbasaur!" I recalled Bulbasaur.

* * *

><p>Drew smiled &amp; said, "Cynthia?"<p>

I saw Cynthia & her Garchomp.

Garchomp talked to Pikachu.

"Ash, I heard from Lance. We all did. You remember what happened when I met you, Drew & Paul in Sinnoh after Team Galactic tried to summon Arceus again?"

I didn't remember that, but Drew did.

"Roserade worked her hardest with Pikachu. I didn't even know she had a family." I then noticed Drew's egg cases.

Cynthia took the egg case that didn't have a ball & took a red ball off of her necklace. It was a Cherish Ball.

I held Pikachu's paw, remembering what we've been through.

* * *

><p>"Gar, chomp," Garchomp said in her language.<p>

Cynthia smiled & apparently, she knew a lot about Pokémon deaths. She surprised me when she pulled out a gadget & put it on Pikachu's wrist.

"Ah, there it is. Ash, you're popular with the ladies, as is Drew." I looked up & saw Lucian.

"Go ahead Pikachu, say it."

Instead of his Pikaspeak, he spoke, "Ash, tell Buneary I'm sorry I didn't feel the same. Tell Electivire to keep training harder & harder. Ash, I thought you were an idiot when we first met. What we've been through. Wait, what about my clone?"

Pikachu's heart rate rose. Lucian calmly said, "Pikachutwo will live on. I'll show you," throwing some special ball.

Pikachutwo appeared & spoke to my Pikachu.

"Pika-two wants you to know that you may be human, but you're still my Pikapi." I noticed the monitor flowing.

"Ash, when the time is right, ask her. When she says yes, you'll feel it. Like you felt the surge of my electricity when I was under Groudon's control. Ash, you're my Pikapal. Drew?" Drew was stunned.

"I know Roserade did her best. She battled with her heart. Until the Budew & Pichu are born, don't let Ash out of your sight. Tell Fennekin I'll miss her passion. Tell Emolga I enjoyed her sweet attitude. Tell Pachirisu to keep himself busy, not to overdo it. Tell Electivire that he was like a brother; Paul's Electivire, that is. Drew, I'm sorry I ate some of the Pokéblock meant for Absol."

Drew was confused & said, "Glad to know that another Pokémon has Absol's tastes."

As Pikachu slowly laid back, he looked at Cynthia. He licked me & said, "Ash, through thick & thin, you'll always be my best friend. Pika-two, you're my brother, too."

Pikachu-two said his goodbye & was sucked into the ball Lucian was holding. "We psychic trainers know our way around. There's an egg that I wanted to give you, but she hatched." Lucian pulled out a ball & an Espeon appeared.

"Espeon, meet your new trainer." Espeon knew what was going on as Lucian came over.

"Goodbye Ash. Take care of the kids." Lucian took off the gadget as Pikachu took his final breath.

I mourned in the room. When I came out with Espeon on my side & Drew, we both got yelled at.

"Drew, you're so reckless! Thanks to Absol, Pikachu's dead." Drew shot May an angry look.

"As for you, Ketchum, you broke your second chance. How could you hurt that Gyarados?"

It wasn't even a minute that Pikachu was dead. I left.

"Mew, damn it, Misty, you don't understand." I swore.

* * *

><p>(Flashback end. Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

"Ash?" I put on my purple windbreaker. I remember the day I evolved my Eevee with a stone Ash found & gave me. It was a Fire Stone; Flareon is shy at first & only did a debut with Ash's Espeon.

"Hey, it's cold. Is this?" Ash nodded.

I held out the Cherish & Pikachu's original balls.

"Pi? Chu?" they were still Pichu.

"I did this with the Budew after I felt ready. My Roserade left 2 Budew, a male & a female," I had said.

Both knew me & saw the picture.

"Pikachu, this is your daughter on my right shoulder. Your son is on my left. I might've screwed up with Misty, but your kids are turning out just fine."

I helped Ash up, as we went into his old home, where his parents still live.

"Hi boys. You did great," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"These babies sure are feisty, Ash. I thought I'd get you something," I looked up at Carter. Ash's father was never around because he was an attorney, but loved Ash nonetheless. As for Wally & I, we only had each other, our cousin Wanda & her husband Riley after the fire. Wally & I are close, but not many people believe we're brothers. When I started as a coordinator, Wally was in the stands, cheering me on. He comforted me after I lost to Solidad. He'd spend a lot of time talking with the airhead I fell in love with, probably to let her know why I'm me.

"For your girl," placing a box in Ash's hand. Ash hasn't talked to Misty ever since that day. _I _had to explain with Cynthia & Red's help. Misty felt guilty & May felt worse.

Ash took out the folder of what his grandma wrote, Squirtle wasn't far by.

"Totodile is now a Croconaw," his mom stated. "Pikachu, you were one of the greatest battling partners ever. You didn't seem to mind my spontaneity. If Ash is reading this, then that means I evolved. I didn't have to, I wanted to. Your wild friend, Totodile/Croconaw," Ash read.

"Pikachu, listen. On behalf of the rest of us, I mean the teams. On behalf of Team Blastoise, headed by my parents, Hydro Cannon to remember. On behalf of Team Wartortle, led by my cousin with the bandana that I tried to outrace, Hydro Pump to remember. Now, on behalf of Team Squirtle & the Squirtle Squad, Skull Bash to remember. Pallet Town's own fire department of Squirtle. We wear our shades for you & Ash," Ash read.

"Pikachu, I got your attention with Baton Pass, then Charm. The rest was easy. You showed me true strength in Kalos. Your comrade, Sylveon," Ash read.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry for being competitive as a Chikorita. I guess it was just the way Ash saved me in the snowstorm. When you told me how you met, I learned what you meant when you said he'd risk his life for others. I'll always remember our shoulder talks. Also, if Ash is reading this, then that means he found out about what happened with Misty's Togepi. Your friend, Bayleef."

Bulbasaur came through the kitchen. Today happened to be Wednesday.

"Hey, Bulbasaur, what did you say?" Ash asked Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip.

"Bulbasaur said to Pikachu that he would only evolve if he senses danger. He made a vow to protect even the tiniest of Pichu. I think that's," just then, my PokéNav rang. It was Paul, interrupting Ash.

"Hey. No, we're at Ash's place. We'll see you guys in the morning. Later," I ended the call.

I unlocked a feature that allowed Pokémon to be transported. Ash handed me Umbreon's ball.

I typed in the coordinates & shrank the ball. I turned on the voice command & said, "Transfer Gary Oak's Umbreon for Drew's Flygon." It did that & Ash pulled out his Pokédex, doing the same with Squirtle for Espeon.

I got a text from Wally. "May wants to meet you. By the way, you 2 better clean up," the text read.

Ash had already changed & I decided to call him.

"What do you mean that table 3 won a date with us. It's been 3 months," I tell him over the phone.

"You'll find out if you check the email. Night Drew," my brother said. Wally's a little younger than me.

"What? Oh no. I'm willing to bet Cole set this up." I raced up the stairs.

"Table 3. Hilda White, Leaf Green, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, & Misty Waterflower," Ash flinched at the last name. Ash & I got the most letters; 3 months ago, we were still getting started.

* * *

><p>(Thursday evening. Hilbert's P.O.V.)<p>

"Come on, Ash, we're all going." I deadpanned.

Ash came down the stairs, with both Pichu on his shoulders.

"Uh, Ash, how do you know who's who? Not like you had a clue, though! Ow!" Gary said.

Gary received a swift elbow to the ribs from Cole. "Cole's girlfriend is in Kalos. She saw it, though. Seriously, Ash, who's who?" Brad questioned.

"The Pichu on my left shoulder is Pikachu's son & the one on my right with the bow in her hair is Pikachu's daughter."

Ash's Pichu let Ash pick her up & show her off. "Plus, her tail curves. Her brother's is straight. Pichu will only go into their balls if need be. Right, kids?"

"Pi!" "Chu!" they act like Ash.

"So, this is Viridian. Hey, can we visit the gym?" Brad asked. We had time.

"Race ya!" Ash sprinted.

We followed.

"Hey, guys!" Ash shouted.

"So son, have you done it yet?" Green. Leaf's mom.

"Hey, Green, who's making the ruckus?"

"Blue!" Ash shouted, grinning like a fool.

Blue Oak is Gary's father.

"No, 'hi dad'? Ah, Ash. You're ready for the test?"

"Of course I am, now. Oh, Blue, Green, these are Pikachu's grandkids," Ash points.

"Aw, Ash they're so precious! Boys sit down," Green gushes then tells us what to do.

We did.

"This test battle is between Blue Oak & Ash Ketchum. Both sides will use one Pokémon each. The match is over when either side loses. No time limit."

"Actually, we have dates," Gary piped up.

* * *

><p>"Begin!" Green shouted.<p>

"Now Ash, let's hope you don't do what you did last time against Golduck."

"I won't. Except you're not using Golduck, are you Blue?"

Blue snapped his fingers & opened the roof.

Blue put his hood up & rubbed the stone embedded into his hood. Ash grinned & said, "Mega Charizard X, eh? Too bad Charizard's training in the Charizific Valley."

"Ash, don't do anything you'll regret. You're facing Blue, not Gary!" Paul shouted.

Ash smirked. "Glalie, I choose you!"

Ash has a Mega Glove, but Glalie doesn't have a stone.

"Blue, the first attack is yours!" Ash is getting overconfident.

"Blast Burn," Blue said.

"Icy Shield!" Ash ordered. Green opens the roof.

"Not bad, Ash, not bad. I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice. Headbutt, full force!" Blue commanded.

"Thanks, Blue. Glalie, finish with Ice Beam!"

"What?" Gary asked.

Blue's Mega Charizard X is frozen, but goes back to normal form as a Charizard, slightly frozen.

"Excellent job, Ash. You're now an official gym leader for the region of Kanto," Green trilled.

"Thanks. I did it for them, though," pointing to his 2 Pichu.

"Dad, there's no gym for Ash to lead. Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Gary yelled.

Gary walked to his father & said, "Seriously, dad. Where's Ashy-boy gonna lead? What about the band?"

"Well, how long are you in Kanto for? I've been waiting to see my niece. Come on, why not have dinner at the ceremony?" Green insists.

As Ash explains what he did, the doors burst open. Brad sprinted out.

"Blue, a fellow gym leader said she had to talk to Ash." Ash put his hood up.

We turn & see Sabrina with the girls we're supposed to meet tonight.

"Come in, Sabrina. Ladies, this is my son Gary. That's Drew, Black's son Hilbert, Paul & well, the young man you know as Ash has changed," Blue stated.

* * *

><p>(Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"So, you're the one & only Paul Shinji?" Dawn asks. Apparently, Leaf, May & I aren't the only ones with scores to settle. Hilda is with Hilbert.

"Aunt Green!" Leaf bolts to her aunt.

"Cabbage head? How are the Budew?"

"See for yourself, July," Drew stated.

"So, Blue, I took the knowledge of my battle with Alain & as for Glalie, that was my counter shield strategy that I've implemented."

That couldn't be Ash, if it was, then I was dreaming. Two Pichu got on his shoulders, one was wearing a bow & the other wasn't.

"So, you don't know Ice Body?"

'Ash' takes off his hood & says, "I thought it was a move. So, _that's _Glalie's ability. Pichu, Pichu, what's wrong?"

"Chu!" the one on his left shoulder says.

* * *

><p>(Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

I turn & see Misty. I recall Glalie.

'Master, now you know what to do.'

Espeon from her ball tells me.

'I do? Oh, yeah.' I reply back, telepathically.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was Lance's Gyarados. Drew told May & I. Lucian explained, too. I feel so bad that I didn't hear Pikachu's final goodbye. So, who's the mother?"

"Cole's girlfriend, Ayumi. Pikachu's in a better place. Pichu, what the? Oh. On my left is Pikachu's son. This is his daughter."

Pichu handed me the ring. Both jump off.

I get down on my knee & say, "Misty, ever since you & I met, I've loved you. It wasn't until Pikachu was dying for me to understand what love really meant. I've put my dream on hold."

I continue, my band mates watching.

"Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym Leader. Will you marry me, Ash Ketchum, Pallet Gym Leader?"

* * *

><p>(Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"Pallet Town has a gym now?" Dawn asks, but is quieted into an embrace by Paul.

"Yeah, and the new leader happens to have raven hair & chocolate eyes. Hey, Drew, can I have some chocolate?" May pleads.

Raven hair?

"You happen to be holding his hand, Miss Waterflower," Blue states. I realize it's _my _Ash.

"Yes, Ash, yes!"

Ash pulls me in, both Pichu on our side.

"Okay, the food on the ceremony is where we'll be!" the Pichu scramble.

As each couple goes out, Blue stops me & says, "Ash worked hard on that. The gym was just built yesterday."

"Blue, hurry up!" Green shouts.

"Smell ya later," Gary shouts with Leaf at his heels.

Blue face-palms, making sure his son doesn't screw up.

"You know, Misty, you've gotta feel pretty lucky right about now," Green states. I nod.

* * *

><p>(Pikachu's P.O.V.)<p>

You did it, Ash. Pichu, Pichu, I'm proud to be your dad. You got my fighting spirit. I may have left, but I'm watching you with Roserade.

"Hey, Roserade, do you think Drew will stop giving May roses, _insisting _that they're for Beautifly?" I ask Drew's late starter.

"With my son & daughter, I think you & I know the answer to that," she says, offering a rose for me to look at.

**Author's Notes: Yes, Pikachu & Roserade passed away; kind of angst-filled, I know. Little bit of violence here & there; by the way, 'Slick Sid' is none other than Sidney of the Hoenn Elite 4. I have some announcements, dear readers.**

**1. The ships in "Fiery Destiny" are as follows: Flint & Malva, Ash & Serena, Ritchie & May, Gary & Leaf, Dawn & Paul, Misty & Egan, & since I liked it in my head canon, Kai & Janine! Kai & Nya share Flame, for now. From my other one-shot, I wrote in their teams, however, each only has one. Kai's current partner: Cyndaquil. Nya's current partner: Flareon. They need 2 more apiece. You'll get to meet OCs from their village, however, they get their own introductory one-shots.  
><strong>

**2. "Is It Always Dark? Cole & Brad" is staying up. It only had 33 views when I had the poll up. It now has 35. In the crossover, Tyrantrum actually belongs to Brad & Aerodactyl belongs to Cole. Chapter 3 will be the villainous team line-up & who the hostages are. The ships in the story: Reggie & Maylene, Brock & Lucy, Ash & Misty, Gary & Dawn, & Zoey & Paul. Similar to the OCs in Kai & Nya's crossover, they get their own one-shot. I should (don't hold me to it) have chapter 3 up within the next week.**

**3. When I made the poll for "Lightning Flies: Jay's Path", said story only had 51 views. Now, it has 55. Chapter 3 will be the villainous team line-up, plus a little bit of insanity is revealed. Once I get the artwork done, you'll see more. Jay & Gene have 2 Pokémon apiece. Jay's current partner: Flaaffy; receives a Hoothoot. Gene's current partner: Electrike; receives a Thunder Stone for his Eevee. Ships for this story: Ash & Dawn, Paul & Misty, Rudy & Winona, Skyla & Falkner, Iris & Cilan, Gary & Leaf, Ritchie & Serena, Clemont & May, & Bonnie & Max. By the way, that poll got erased. Don't hold me to this, but you should have chapter 3 up in the next week or so.**

**4. Zane's crossover has 72 views, now. How will Zane react when he finds out more about Tara's past? GlacierFreeze, Against, Pearl, Contest & Ego. Zane's partner: Glaceon. Tara's partner: Froslass. P.I.X.A.L.: Snorunt. I should have chapter 3 up in the next week or so.**

**5. For the 60 readers of Rising Hunters, chapter 3 will actually be a check-in chapter & revelations will come later in the story as I work with my awesome collaborator, PokemonOtaku0909. We work these things out, but I have to sort this out in chapter 3. So, chapter 3 will kind of serve as a check-in, break-up chapter. Former ships: Contest, Kanto G.F., Poke & Ikari. Now that I've brought up my collaborator, I have other announcements. Chapter 3 is coming, I promise. I just don't know when. So, that's pretty much it for you crossover readers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6. Now, for my non-crossovers. First off, for the 377 viewers of "Why Should I?" I appreciate your patience. One user has correctly identified the episode, whereas 2 users have correctly identified the Pokémon at the end of chapter 2. If you are one of the 377 viewers that hasn't guessed &amp; don't want to do it in a review, then please PM me with the subject: guesses for chapter 2's Pokémon. <strong>

**7. Second, I'm addressing the 122 viewers of "They've Gone Too Far". Only 2 viewers have actually given me ideas. You will get credit for your weapon & elemental suggestions. Liana, Liam & JS have weapons that were picked out by yours truly; namely because they're my OCs. Out of the following 4 [Water, Grass, Fire, Electric], I need primary elements for Hilbert & Hilda. The following characters have weapons: Liana, Jack Silver, Liam, Misty, Ritchie, Gary, Lance, May, Drew, Wally, Paul, Cynthia, Tierno, Jupiter & Tobias. If anyone is a reader of "The Empire" by VerifiedBreeze, please note that this is similar, but, it's different in the fact that it's like a crazy, future time-warp story! Leave weapon suggestions in a review or PM. Since I do have a good supply for Kanto & I'm working out the rough spots from the sneak peek, chapter 4 should be up soon. No cannons or guns, as those are the primary weapons of Team Hellfire. Chapter 4: coming soon!**

**8. Lastly, for my 833 viewers of "His Distance", please vote in the poll for chapter 18. **

**ALL READERS: You're all awesome, whether I've talked to you or not. I finished my final (don't have a grade yet), but I'm working on a play for my school. I promise that you'll get more updates, I just don't know when. This was an awesome inspirational song & I had to do it. Please listen to the song if you have to, just to understand it.**

***Exits stage left**

**Note: I re-wrote this because I realized my mistake. Disregard the eighth announcement, but please vote in my polls. Now you can actually disregard some of the other announcements, because I plan to update, I just don't know when; plus, these numbers have changed. I passed my final, though!  
><strong>


End file.
